This invention relates to a laser beam machine which can efficiently machine a large number of workpieces.
Heretofore, when a large number of workpieces are to be machined by a laser beam machine, a workpiece is first placed on a table of the laser beam machine, and, in the foregoing state, the table and a torch supported above the table are appropriately moved and at the same time a laser beam is radiated to the workpiece from the front end of the torch to cut the workpiece. Then, the machined workpiece is carried out of the laser beam machine. Thereafter, another workpiece which is to be machined next is placed on the table and machined by the torch. And, the above-described procedure is repeated.
However, since machining by the torch cannot be started until a workpiece which is to be machined next is placed on the table after the machined workpiece has been removed from the table, machining efficiency is poor. Particularly, in the case a large number of workpieces are machined, since it takes much time and labor to carry out the machined small workpieces from the table, machining efficiency becomes poorer to that extent.
The present invention was accomplished in order to eliminate the above-described inconveniences.